


the ten times

by 09wa_k



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apologies, Arguing, Break Up, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel Makes Sam Winchester Happy, Heavy Angst, M/M, Making Up, Past Abuse, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam Winchester Makes Gabriel Happy, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-07 20:05:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18239594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/09wa_k/pseuds/09wa_k
Summary: The ten times Gabriel looked Sam Winchester in the eyes with complete seriousness, which was very rare.





	the ten times

1\. The first time Gabriel looked at Sam with the most serious pair of eyes were when Sam told him he loved him for the first time. He was screaming happy chants in his mind, but he couldn’t be playful with his boyfriend. Not in that moment. He was so serious, it sent chills up Sam’s spine. They ended up kissing on the picnic blanket they were on for hours. Gabriel never said it back, but they both barely noticed. 

2\. The second time was when Gabriel actually realized he never said it back, two days later. He ended up running all the way to Sam’s house in the thunder and pouring rain, knocking on Sam’s front door with all his might. Sam had opened the door, eyes shocked as he ushered Gabriel inside, removing the shorter boy’s jacket quickly. Gabriel had stopped him from walking away by cupping his face in his hands, eyes completely serious. “I love you too,” He had said. They ended up making out underneath Sam’s bed sheets that night. Nothing more than simple and tender kisses. 

3\. The third time was when Sam had just been embarrassed and humiliated in front of all his college classmates by his worst enemy and bully, Lucifer. He had gotten a cheese and water mixture poured over his head, all of his classmates watching with laughter easily spilling from their mouths. They had their phones out and were recording the tall Winchester boy, vowing each other that they’d post it after school. Sam had bolted out of the class, tears streaming down his face faster than lightning. He had bumped into Gabriel, who stared at him, stern eyes boring into his soul. Gabriel had hugged him and rubbed the nasty cheese/water mixture all over himself as well, promising his boyfriend that it’d be okay. 

4\. The fourth time was when videos of Sam getting humiliated in the middle of class began to go viral around the whole campus. Kids he didn’t even _know_  would come up to him and bully him about it, everyone always constantly teasing him because of it. He had gone to Gabriel’s house and cried endlessly about it, but the moment he muttered the words ‘I hate my life’, Gabriel’s soft and comforting, sweet eyes turned so disapproving and unsmiling. He had grabbed Sam face to force his boyfriend to look him in the eyes. They did and he kissed the taller boy’s lips, _hard_ , before pulling away. “Don’t you dare ever say that ever again,” He had demanded, wiping away his boyfriend’s tears and wrapping him in another warm hug, whispering sweet nothings and comforting his hurt boyfriend. Lucifer ended up getting bitch slapped and pantsed in front of his class the next day, and soon, it was Lucifer’s video that when viral around the college instead. He ended up apologizing to Sam. 

5\. The fifth time was when they went on a date to the carnival and got verbally attacked by a homophobic man and his wife. Sam had been panicking, the people were so harsh and he didn’t want the perfect date that they had been having to go downhill with a fight. He didn’t want his boyfriend to get into a fight. Gabriel had been in some screaming match with the homophobe and the homophobe’s wife, arms swinging with emotion and steam basically shooting out of his ears. Sam had begun to cry, anxiety getting the best of him as he called out for his boyfriend to stop and just drop it. Gabriel had obeyed him, leaving the carnival with Sam after sliding one more smartass comment to the man and his wife. They ended up in the parking lot, Sam crying and Gabriel kissing him to relaxation. Gabriel then looked at him with a rhadamanthine and somber expression, “If I ever give you anxiety like that again, please slap me,” He had grumbled. Sam had only laughed, kissing his boyfriend softly and shaking his head, assuring Gabriel that it wasn’t him who had triggered the anxiety. They ended up in a park under the stars at midnight instead for their date. 

6\. The sixth time was when they were fighting. Sam had been swinging his arms around in anger and had been breaking shit, both of them yelling at each other like two thunderous and dark clouds. Gabriel continued to shoot smartass and immature comments at his pissed off boyfriend, which only caused the fight to grow worse and worse. Then, out of nowhere, Gabriel had snapped and his facial expression went cold and as hard as a rock, eyes strict as he growled an awful insult towards his boyfriend without thinking. He didn’t actually believe in the insult, he just needed something, _anything_ , to fight back with. He had watched as his tall, hunk of a boyfriend froze up in pure shock, before tears formed in his eyes. Gabriel’s face then immediately softened at that, and he tried to explain himself and apologize. But, however, Sam was out the door in seconds, screaming ‘ _we’re_ _done_ ’ over his shoulder, voice cracking lightly through his sobs. Gabriel showed up at his doorstep a couple of days later, pale and radiating sadness. Sam had glared at the shorter boy with an unforgiving face and an unsmiling pair of eyes as Gabriel apologized, trying his hardest not to cry. But he failed, and he melted into Gabriel’s arms, beginning to bawl his eyes out. The insult that was said didn’t hurt him, he was hurt by the fact that it had came from _Gabriel_. They sat on Sam’s couch for two whole hours after that, talking and working it out. They ended up getting back together. 

7\. The seventh time was when Sam had came out to Gabriel about his past relationship with a girl named Ruby. He talked about how he had really loved her and how she broke him, how she cheated without a care in the world, how she lowered his self-esteem every day, how she hit him all the time but he could never hit back because she was a lady, how she took advantage of him not being aboe to defend himself because she knew he wouldn’t do anything, how she robbed his money, bought herself all the finer things and left him in the dirt, and how she acted all sad and broken hearted whenever he tried to leave her.  Gabriel listened to all of it, all of it while holding Sam in his arms tightly, softly kissing the man’s skin, eyes still completely serious and focused on what the Winchester was saying. When Sam was finished with his story, Gabriel couldn’t help but kiss his perfect lips, whispering about how he’d never hurt Sam the way she did, about how he’d never hurt Sam _at_ _all_ , and about how much he was in love with the taller, yet younger, man. They ended up making love for the first time ever that night. 

8\. The eighth time was when Sam had sat Gabriel down on the couch, a small frown on his face. He was shaky, his facial expression sending vibes of absolute fear to Gabriel. Gabriel had an eyebrow raised in confusion and slight suspicion, his heart rate beginning to speed as Sam started to rub his face and bite his nails. Gabriel‘s eyes narrowed and were full on covered with curiosity at that point, Sam only bit his nails when he was extremely scared or nervous. Sam groaned then, leaning forward and wrapping Gabriel in a loving hug, kissing the shorter man lightly. “I want to ask you something, but please don’t get angry with me or all annoyed,” Sam pleaded first, causing Gabriel’s eyes to almost turn to stone since they were so stern. He then continued, “Can I move into your place?” 

9\. The ninth time was when Sam and Gabriel were laying in _their_ bed, early in the morning and Sam woke up with a loud whine, hands clutching his stomach in pain. The whine was so loud that it jokted Gabriel awake, and the shorter male was looking over Sam in an instant, rubbing his hands up and down the Winchester’s body tenderly. He whispered soothing things in the younger man’s ear, kissing his skin as he asked what was wrong. Sam only whimpered and replied with, “My stomach”, wrapping his arms around Gabriel’s neck firmly. “I think I have a bug,” He ran his fingers through Gabriel’s hair, which resulted in Gabriel sighing. His eyes were serious yet sympathetic. “I’ll help you out, baby. Stay in bed, I’ll be right back,” He kissed Sam sweetly before crawling out of bed to go to the kitchen and cook up some soup for his sick boyfriend. Only plot twist: Sam wasn’t sick. Sam grinned to himself in the bedroom, happy to have tricked his trickster into taking care of him. 

10\. The tenth time was when they were standing each in front of each other, wearing tuxedos and being watched by all their friends and family. Most people were taken aback by Gabriel’s intense yet loving eyes and still face, for they had never seen it before because that type of expression was rare from Gabriel. Sam had just begun reading his vows. He talked about how people told him life wasn’t a fairytale, but how being with Gabriel proved that wrong. “Every fairytale has a problem, just like us. We argue sometimes, but we also work it out like a fairytale does,” He spoke, holding Gabriel’s hands in his while blushing like crazy. When he had finished, people were ‘aw’-ing in their seats, and even the priest had muttered a few words, like ‘cute’ and ‘sweet’. Gabriel continued to gaze into Sam’s eyes as the priest spoke, and before he knew it he was sliding a ring onto Sam’s finger, cheering the words ‘I do’, and kissing his _husband’s_ luscious lips. 

And just like a fairytale, they were happy. 

**Author's Note:**

> NO UNHAPPY ENDINGS ALLOWED IN MY WRITING!!!!!!!! wattpad: @gabeslittlemoosey


End file.
